Licence to Kill
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Buffy can't slay without a permit...hmm. this is a very wierd fic.


Licenced to Kill  
  
Title - Huh? You mean you don't know?  
Rating - PG  
Ownership - Joss (lucky sod) Whedon owns all characters of BtVs  
Distribution - read, REVIEW, like, take, have - ASK FIRST  
Feedback - PLEASE  
  
"Huh?"  
"Buffy, I really haven't got time for this, you need to fill in the form!"  
"Can you just go over this again? It seems a little ... ridiculous."  
Xander snorted,  
"Little Miss Understatement-of-the-year."  
He recieved a withering glance from both Buffy and her Watcher and sank back in his chair,  
"I'm really not helping here am I? No, it's okay. I should learn to shut up. Y'know next time I do that, feel free to tell me to shut up. I mean, I know you guys hold back on me and ju--"  
"Xander?"  
"Behold, the red-headed witch-gal talks!"  
"Shut up."  
"That was harsh, I - oh."  
Willow nodded, she'd only done what Buffy was about to do. Xander sank lower in his seat and Giles turned back to the form that lay on his desk,  
"It says it right here. 'No Demon-hunter, assasin or Slayer may harm or destroy the demonic residents of the world without special consent or a licence from the Council.' The same goes for demonic demon-hunters." He gave Spike a meaningful look.  
"I am *not* taking some sodding test just so I can prove myself to the bloody Watcher's Council."  
Buffy folded her arms across her chest defiantly,  
"I second that remark - only replace 'sodding' and 'bloody' with stronger language."  
"Buffy, this is serious. You must take this test. Your life as the Slayer is over if you don't."  
"And that's bad because ... oh alright! Fine." She snatched the pen from Xander who had been drawing circles on his arms with it and placed her signature on the dotted line. She stepped back and held the pen out for Spike, "Your turn, Blondie."  
He glared at her and then paused,  
"How do I sign it?"  
Buffy laughed,  
"By putting your pen on the paper and writing your name."  
"Nice try, smart-arse. Which name? Spike, William the Bloody and William Lords, I have three. Many more including various petnames and insults."  
Giles smirked slightly and copied Buffy's voice,  
"'cause either way, it's gonna look majorly wierd ..." He bit his lip as both vampire and Slayer gave him a glare that could have sent him 6 ft under if looks could kill, "... terribly sorry."  
"Yeah."  
"Better be, pillock."  
Giles chuckled softly as he looked over the shoulders to see both Willow and Xander biting their knuckles trying to repress their laughter. So far it was working. Buffy handed Spike the pen and he signed.  
William Lords.  
Turning around, he caught Xander sniggering and threw the pen at him, hitting him in the face and quickly sobering the boy up just in time for Buffy to lunge at him. Spike stood back and watched as she whaled on her friend, pulling his arm up behind his back and threatening to break it if he didn't apologise.  
  
"Home, sweet, home."  
"Spike, we're in London."  
"And? I'm a Londoner born, bred and fanged."  
Buffy looked out of the window as they pulled up outside the Council headquarters.   
Slayer, Watcher and vampire got out of the taxi and stood looking at the huge building. Spike's brow furrowed,  
"All the decades I lived here and I never even noticed this place existed."  
Giles shrugged,  
"That's the whole point of it being secret, Spike."  
"But I grew up down the road!"  
He shut up and Buffy huffed as a very tall, well scrubbed young man came to greet them. He was their monitor. He and Giles began to talk and made their way into the building while Buffy and Spike tagged behind sullenly.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike meaningfully as they were locked in a huge hall. He shrugged and shook his head, then drew her attention to the massive window overhead. There was Giles and the other guy watching them. The door opened again and a pack of what could only be called well-trained street fighters entered. All armed. There was twelve of them in all and Spike protested bitterly,  
"Hey! What about the chip?! They bloody humans!"  
Their monitor's voice rang out above them,  
"Gosh, terribly sorry about that. If you could wait a minute, I'll be right down."  
Spike was taken out of the hall by several men in white coats. Buffy smirked, how fitting.  
He returned a few minutes later, rubbing his head and the doors were locked once more,  
"That bloody pillock hit me."  
"Why? What with?"  
"No idea, but it bloody well hurts!"  
A claxon fired and the fighters began to approach them. Buffy and Spike exchanged meaningful glances and Buffy grumbled,  
"This is so degrading."  
Two of the opposition pulled out swords and charged at the vampire. He rolled his eyes and vamped-out,  
"Sod off the both of you."  
  
Willow and Xander greeted the three travellers warmly - even Spike. The vampire looked quite smug. Buffy didn't. Giles looked exasperated. Willow, glanced at all three of them,  
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
Spike grinned,  
"She failed."  
"What?"  
Buffy pouted,  
"I failed my Slaying test."  
Spike smirked,  
"And I passed - with flying colours." 


End file.
